londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
NewsDec2005
'Saturday 31st December 2005' *Banbury Reservoir: Red-breasted Merganser, also 1 Green Sandpiper and 6 Ruddy Duck (Peter Lambert). *Cheshunt: 200+ Golden Plover W of A10 & N of M25 (Nigel May). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1 fem Goosander, High Maynard, Shelduck no: 3&5, Peregrine over High Maynard, 15 Goldeneye, 3 Fieldfares, 93 Ruddy Duck, 1 Chiffchaff (Peter Lambert). 'Friday 30th December 2005' * East India Dock Basin NR: 1m 1f Black Redstart, plus Redwing, 3 Meadow Pipit, Com Sandpiper, 76 Teal, 2 Gadwall, 2 Shelduck, 2 GBBGull, Goldfinch, Com Gull (David Callahan). *Palmers Green: Mediterranean Gull, second-winter on the northern pond in Broomfield Park at TQ305928 (Birdguides). 'Thursday 29th December 2005' *Alexandra Park: 1m, 2f Wigeon on reservoir, 10+ Redwing (Bob Watts). *Barking outfall: 88 Redshank, Common Sandpiper, Rock Pipit, 7 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Oystercatchers (Dave Morrison). *Belhus Woods CP: drake Smew on the Conservation Lake (Birdguides). *Berwick Ponds: 3 Bittern, also 2 Cetti's calling + 30 Yellowhammers in set aside N of paddock field (Steve Bacon). *Bushy Park: Red-Crested Pochard, 16 (6 males and 10 females), all fully- winged (Frank Clark). *Chafford Hundred: Song Thrush, 3+ flying over 07.25hrs; unusual to hear flying over before sunrise (David Darrell-Lambert). *East India Dock Basin: 1 Black Redstart, 1 Kingfisher (Richard Harrison). *Kensington Gardens: Yellow-legged Gull, 1 1w, also a colour-ringed ad argenteus Herring Gull (white A2UN), 1m Mandarin, 12 Gadwall (new in) and a heavily leucistic male Blackbird (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern on the edge of the reedbed on the main lake, watched from Dulverton hide plus 1 Dunlin with the Lapwings and 8+ Siskins feeding in the alders with Goldfinches along Lagoon Walk (Brendan Spooner). *Rainham: 2 Water Pipit at Stone Barges and a Rock Pipit (Dave Morrison). *Rainham Marshes (Ferry Lane end): Short-eared Owl, 1 or 2, Grey Plover and Chiffchaff (Peter Lambert). *River Lee Country Park: 1 Bittern in reedbed at range of 6-7m just W of canal over the bridge, just N of path; 1 m Smew, 3 Ruddy Duck, 2 f Goldeneye -near Holyfield Weir, 1 m 1 f Goosander,1 f Bullfinch (Nigel May). *St James's Park: Red-crested Pochard, 4 (3 males) fully-winged, also possible Firecrest call in a large Tit flock but could not locate it (David Darrell-Lambert). *Tottenham Marshes: 1 Stonechat plus 2 Goosander on the R Lea (Peter Lambert). 'Wednesday 28th December 2005' *Amwell GP: Smew, three drakes and a redhead, plus a Bittern, 4 Little Egrets and a family of 5 Bewick's Swans briefly in afternoon (Birdguides). *Bedfont Lakes CP: Bittern, also Common Buzzard & Woodcock (Adam Cheeseman) *Brent Reservoir: 18 Lapwing over (Andrew Self). *Broomfield Park: Mediterranean Gull, 2nd-winter (Birdguides). *Chafford Hundred: 40 Fieldfare, new in with the cold weather from the surrounding fields (David Darrell-Lambert). *Danson Park: Mediterranean Gull, second-winter (Birdguides). *East India Dock Basin NR: at least 2 Black Redstart, , also 1 Kingfisher (Richard Harrison). *Kensington Gardens: 1 f Wigeon on the Longwater, also 80 Mute Swan, c.500 Black-headed Gull and 1 Stock Dove (Des McKenzie). *Rainham Marshes: 2 fem Penduline Tit, on Aveley Pools; also 13ad & 6juv Bewick's Swans, male Merlin, 2 Water Pipit, Black Redstart, Dartford Warbler, 14 Stonechat, 3 Short-eared Owls, 8 Blackwits, 500 Dunlin, Grey Wagtail, 2 (ad & 1st yr) Caspian Gull, 2 ad Yellow-legged Gulls, 11 Pintail & 2 Bullfinch; no entry until New Years Day (RSPB). *Staines Reservoir: 3 Black-necked Grebe on North Basin (Birdguides). *Sevenoaks Wildfowl Reserve: Jack Snipe (Birdguides). *Tate Modern: 2 Peregrine on building 12.30, both flew north (Alan Lewis). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Greenshank, Green Sandpiper (Birdguides).*Walthamstow Marsh and surrounds: 54 spp again today; 22 Lapwing N, 1m Wigeon on No. 5 Res also 1f Ruddy Duck, 1+ Yellow-legged Gull on Filter Beds; some Cormorants now in breeding plumage, 2 Stonechats on the Marsh, 3 Meadow Pipits, 4 Goldcrests (Paul Whiteman). 'Tuesday 27th December 2005' *Black Redstart, at least three at East India Dock Basin, also one Common Sandpiper nearby at Bow Creek (Nick Tanner). *Whooper Swan, one calling over the fields near Oxhey Hall heading NE at 08.15 (Birdguides). *Harris's Hawk at Brent Res in Harp Island Close (Andrew Self). *Mediterranean Gull, adult at Dartford on pit by A206, Bob Dunn Way (Birdguides). * Leyton, Lapwing over the house, only 6th record in five years (Paul Whiteman). * West Thurrock, 1 Water Rail, 3 Jack Snipe, 16 Avocets, 39 Black-tailed Godwits, 30 Curlew, 1 Grey Plover, 2300 Dunlin, 3 Yellow-legged Gulls, 1 Stonechat, 3 Rock Pipits (David Darrell-Lambert). *Greenshank at Tyttenhanger GPs, also Green Sandpiper (Birdguides). *Smew, three males and a redhead at Grangewaters OEC on scuba diving pit (Birdguides). *Smew, 5 at Amwell GPs, also Little Egret and 12 Siskin by the entrance to public hide. *Black-necked Grebe at Stanstead Abbotts GPs, from Netherfield Lane, park at Websters, go through the silver gate and follow the path to the pit (Birdguides). *Black-necked Grebe, 2 at Staines Reservoirs, also 3 Water Pipits (Birdguides). *Smew, pair at Stocker's Lake; also 5 Goosander comprising 4 drake and a redhead (Birdguides). *Black Redstart, near Hallow Ponds, Leytonstone, opposite Hitchcock Hotel (Phil Hissey). 'Monday 26th December 2005' *Goldeneye, 2 drakes at Brent Res, also adult Yellow-legged Gull & 2 GBB Gulls (Andrew Self). *1 Mealy redpoll with 3 Lesser redpoll at WWT London Wetland Centre, plus 13 Siskin (Adam Salmon). *Smew, four drakes and 2 redheads at Amwell GPs, also 2 Little Egrets (Birdguides). *Smew, 3+ drakes and a redhead at Stocker's Lake, also 8 Goosanders including 7 drakes (Birdguides). *Smew, two drakes at Lee Valley CP on Turnford GP along with 11 (9 drake) Goosander, nearby 2 drake and a redhead Smew on North Met Pit; also redhead Goosander there (Birdguides). *Hawfinch at Broxbourne with around 500 Redwing roosting in a wood near the dog kennels, also Lesser Spotted Woodpecker and Marsh Tit (John Murray). *Short Eared Owl, 4 at Ferry Lane end of Rainham Marshes RSPB (Dave Morrison). *Firecrest at Ingrebourne Valley, also 2 Cetti's Warblers, 50 Golden Plover and 4 Lesser Redpoll (Dave Morrison). *Lesser Spotted Woodpecker and Stonechat at Fairlop Waters CP (Brendan Spooner). *Ring-billed Gull, adult at Isle of Dogs, on River Thames shore opposite Lovell's Wharf mid-afternoon (Birdguides). *Smew, three including a drake at Belhus Woods CP on Conservation Lake (Birdguides) 'Sunday 25th December 2005' *Smew, 2 (1 drake) at Fairlop Waters CP on main lake (favouring the north side early afternoon) (Birdguides). *Smew, 3 redheads at Shepperton GPs, viewed from Sheep Lane bridge over M3 at TQ069672 access north off B375 Chertsey Road (Birdguides). *Mediterranean Gull, 2nd-winter at Alexandra Park, perched on the edge of the filter plus a Water Rail at the Conservation Pond and Stonechat in low scrub close to the earth mound adjacent to the reservoirs(Bob Watts & Andrew Gardener). *Goosander, 7 (6 drakes) at Stocker's Lake, also 5 Goldeneye (Birdguides). *Mediterranean Gull, adult at Beddington SF; also Chiffchaff, Redpoll and c80 Tree Sparrows at feeder (Birdguides). 'Saturday 24th December 2005' *Shag, eight at Greenwich on the R.Thames, c.1.5km SE of the Millennium Dome early afternoon; also adult Yellow-legged Gull and 2 Peregrine (Birdguides). *Green Sandpiper at Stoke Newington Res, also Water Rail (TeRNS). *Golden Plover, 1000 over Stockers Lake at mid-day, later in a field at Maple Cross; also 2 Smew at Stockers, male and red-head (Richard Francis). *Black-necked Grebe at Stanstead Abbotts GPs, from Netherfield Lane, park at Websters, go through the silver gate and follow the path to the pit (Birdguides). *Smew, pair at Lee Valley CP on North Metropolitan Pit and a redhead on Friday Lake; also redhead Goosander on North Met Pit (Birdguides). *Purple Sandpiper at Island Barn Res, flew off at 14.30 (Malcolm Lawford). *Smew, six including 3 drakes at Stocker's Lake, also 2nd-winter Little Gull and drake Red-crested Pochard (Birdguides). *Smew, three drakes at Amwell GPs (Birdguides). *Med Gull, 2nd winter at Alexandra Park on the reservoir/filter beds till 14:30 at least (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts). *Caspian Gull, 2 adults at Beddington SF, also 1st-winter Mediterranean Gull and adult Yellow-legged Gull (Birdguides) 'Friday 23rd December 2005' *Red-crested Pochard, ad male with Tufties and Pochard on No.1 at Walthamstow Res, also 1m, 7imm/fem Goldeneye, 2 Common Sands (David Callahan). *Smew, 4+ (3+ drakes) at Amwell GP (Birdguides). *Black Redstart, 2+ at East India Dock Basin NR in woodland area, also peregrine (Bob Watts & Phil Hissey). *Med Gull, 2nd winter at Alexandra Park on the reservoir (Gareth Richards & Andrew Gardener). *Mediterranean Gull, adult and 1st-winter roosted at Amwell GPs; also drake Smew still and Cetti's Warbler (Birdguides) 'Thursday 22nd December 2005' *Smew, five at Bedfont Lakes CP, on north lake (Ken Purdey). *Smew, 5 including four drakes at Amwell GPs, also 1st-winter Mediterranean Gull and 6 Little Egrets (Birdguides). * 54 spp this morning on a walk from Walthamstow Filter Beds across the Marsh to Waterworks Nature Reserve. Highlights 4th yr Yellow-legged Gull on Filter Beds, Siskin and Bullfinch at Waterworks. Notable misses inc, Reed Bunting, Linnet, Snipe, Linnet, Sparrowhawk and Song Thrush (Paul Whiteman). 'Wednesday 21st December 2005' *Black-necked Grebe at Stanstead Abbotts GPs, from Netherfield Lane, park at Websters, go through the silver gate and follow the path to the pit (Birdguides). *Penduline Tit at Rainham Marshes RSPB by the Aveley Pools, it flew over the railway; also 1st-winter Caspian Gull and male Black Redstart still. Note no access on to the reserve until New Years Day (Birdguides). *Black Redstart, five at East India Dock Basin NR in the small wood on the west side of the reserve, 400m southeast of the East India Docklands Light Railway station (Birdguides). *Dartford Warbler at Hornchurch CP at Albyn's Pit on west side this morning (Birdguides). *Black-necked Grebe, seven at Staines Reservoirs; also Water Pipit (Birdguides). *Crossbill, 5 north over Regents Park at 08.10am plus Water Rail in reed bed near Hanover Bridge, check www.regentsparkbirds.blogspot for more details (Tony Duckett). *Smew, 2 (1 drake) at Stocker's Lake, also 13 Goosanders (2 drakes), 11 Red-crested Pochards (2 drakes) and Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Birdguides). 'Tuesday 20th December 2005' *Grays: male Dartford Warbler in the hedgerow along the A1202 (Birdguides) *Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, 1st-winter again present today on Aveley Pools, Rainham Marshes RSPB; park opposite MOT centre on A1090 New Tank Hill Road, walk through Spider Park and follow all on-site instructions to view the bird from the seawall. Note: there is unlikely to be any access onto the reserve until January 1st 2006 (Birdguides). 'Monday 19th December 2005' *Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, on Aveley Pools; park opposite MOT centre on A1090 New Tank Hill Road, walk through Spider Park and follow all on-site instructions. Last entry 15:00 (Birdguides). *Penduline Tit, 4 though possibly as many as 6, at Rainham Marshes RSPB (see above for site directions), also Little Egret, male Black Redstart and 1st-w Caspian Gull (Birdguides). *Goosander, 3m over at Sewardstone Marsh, also Water Rail, Snipe, Treecreeper, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Sparrowhawk, c90 Fieldfare, Redwing, 46 Gadwall plus f Muntjac (David Callahan). *Hawfinch at Hatfield, one briefly in a private garden near Hazel Grove School (Birdguides). *Hawfinch at Harlow, one feeding in leaf litter by the GlaxoSmithKline offices on Third Avenue (Birdguides). *Smew, two redheads at Bedfont Lakes CP on North Lake (Birdguides). *Smew, 15 (four male) on A320 pit opposite Thorpe park entrance (Jim Sweetland). 'Sunday 18th December 2005' *Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, also 3 Penduline Tits in reeds by the Aveley Pools viewpoint plus Dartford Warbler, 27 Black-tailed Godwit & Ruff. And a male Black Redstart by the yellow lorries by the railway line. Please use the car park off the A1090 New Tank Hill Road, Purfleet (Howard Vaughan, Steve Spooner). *Whooper Swan, 2 flew NE over Paddington Green at 09.44hrs also 1 Bullfinch South at 10.34hrs (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Greenshank at Tyttenhanger GPs, also 2 Green Sandpiper, Tree Sparrow and a Goosander over (Birdguides). *Black-necked Grebe at Stanstead Abbotts GPs; from Netherfield Lane, park at Websters, go through the silver gate and follow the path to the pit (Birdguides). *Smew, 3 drakes and 5 females on Holyfield Lake; also five drake and 7 female Goosander (Birdguides) *Hawfinch at Cheshunt car park for Met Pit (John Palmer) 'Saturday 17th December 2005' *Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, 1st-winter again present on Aveley Pools; Park opposite MOT centre on A1090 New Tank Hill Road, Purfleet and walk through Spider Park to follow on-site instructions. Last entry at 15:00 (Birdguides). *Whooper Swan, 2 at Tyttenhanger GPs (Birdguides). *Black-necked Grebe at Stanstead Abbotts GPs, access from the end of Netherfield Lane (Birdguides). *Smew, three drakes at Amwell GPs at north end (Birdguides). *Mediterranean Gull, two 1st-winters at Amwell GPs, also 14 Little Egrets roosted & Peregrine, Goosander, Jack Snipe and the Cetti's Warbler from viewpoint (Birdguides). *Black-necked Grebe at Staines Reservoirs, at least one on South Basin (Birdguides). *Smew, drake and four redheads at Wraysbury GPs, also 5 Goosander (Birdguides). *Smew, redhead at Lee Valley CP, at south end of Holyfield Lake; also redhead Goosander and Bittern showing well mid-morning from causeway north of North Met Pit (Birdguides). 'Friday 16th December 2005' *Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, 1st-winter again present on Aveley Pools; from A13 take A1306, right at first traffic lights into New Tank Hill Road. Use the car park off New Tank Hill Road, Purfleet, and follow on-site instructions; reserve open today till 15.00hrs (Birdguides). * Brambling, male still present Regents Park at feeding station NE end of the lake (Tony Duckett). 'Thursday 15th December 2005' *Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, 1st-winter on Aveley Pools; reserve is closed today so view only from seawall (Birdguides). *Black-necked Grebe, 5 at Staines Res, also Stonechat (Ken Purdey). *Little Egret, one flying low over King George's Park, Southfields (near River Wandle) at 19.30 (Martin Honey). *Black-necked Grebe at Stanstead Abbotts GPs (Birdguides). *Smew, 3 drakes at Amwell GPs (Birdguides). *Mediterranean Gull, second-winter at Palmers Green on the boating lake in Broomfield Park (Birdguides). *Smew 11 on pit opposite Thorpe Park (Jim Sweetland). 'Wednesday 14th December 2005' *Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, 1st-winter on Aveley Pools; from A13 take A1306, right at first traffic lights into New Tank Hill Road. Use the car park off New Tank Hill Road, Purfleet and follow on-site instructions; reserve open today to dusk (Birdguides); also 2 Avocet and 240 Black-tailed Godwit (Ken Purdey). *Yellow-legged Gull, 2 adults at Hyde Park, also a pair of Mandarin, 1f Ruddy Duck and 2 Treecreeper nearby at Kensington Gardens (Des McKenzie). *Redshank, 2 Com Sand, Chiffchaff, Fieldfare, 5 Grey Wag, 2 Black Swan, 1m 1f 3imm Goldeneye, 51 Gadwall at Walthamstow Res, South side (David Callahan). *Black Redstart at East India Dock Basin NR (Birdguides). *Brambling, Regents Park, male at feeding station in plantation at the end of the NE arm of the lake also 3 Fieldfare West at 8am (Tony Duckett). *Green Sandpiper at Stoke Newington Res (TeRNS). *Smew, 11 at Wraysbury GP, on pits between railway and river, also 3 Goosander & 1 Chiffchaff (Tony Quinn). *Black-necked Grebe at Stanstead Abbotts GPs (Birdguides). *Smew, drakeat Amwell GPs, also Bittern and 3 Little Egrets (Birdguides). *Caspian Gull, adult at Beddington SF (Birdguides) 'Tuesday 13th December 2005' *Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, 1st-winter on Aveley Pools; from A13 take A1306, right at first traffic lights into New Tank Hill Road. Park opposite MOT centre and walk through Spider Park to view from seawall only as reserve is closed today (Birdguides). *Green Sandpiper, 3, possibly 4, at Walthamstow Reservoirs, also Com Sand, drake Goldeneye, 70 Lapwing, Fieldfare, Kingfisher, all on Northern side (David Callahan). *Black-necked Grebe, 7 at Staines Res, also Peregrine, Water Pipit, Stonechat, 80 Fieldfare, 40 Redwing and 180 Linnet (Tony Duckett, Ken Purdey). *Black Redstart, 1 at East India Dock Basin, feeding around the Virginia Quay 'Settlers Monument' along Jamestown Way (Birdguides). *Mistle Thrush, 2 at Russell Square, Siskins over (Paul Whiteman). *Green Sandpiper at Stoke Newington Reservoirs on the west reservoir viewed from New River public path which runs along the N edge (Birdguides). *Smew, drake at Amwell GPs, also 5 Little Egrets (Birdguides). *Barn Owl & Short Eared Owl at Hatfield Aerodrome, both hunting 15 minutes prior to dusk; also Firecrest in central hedge and Stonechat (John Murray). 'Monday 12th December 2005' *Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, on Aveley Pools. From A13 take A1306, right at 1st traffic lights into New Tank Hill Road. Park opposite MOT centre and walk through Spider Park to view from seawall only as reserve is closed today & tomorrow (Birdguides). *Smew, six redheads at Bedfont Lakes CP on the north lake this afternoon (Ken Purdey). *Goosander at Sewardstone Marsh, also Water Rail, Tawny Owl (David Callahan). *Hen Harrier, ringtail at London Colney in morning (Birdguides). *Greenshank at Tyttenhanger GPs, plus 3 Green Sandpipers (Birdguides). 'Sunday 11th December 2005' *Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, 1st-winter again at Aveley Pools, Rainham Marshes RSPB but flew north at 10.15, later in a field with Lapwings west of the A1306 between Launders Lane and the Willow Farm Pub; park on the verge and not in Launders Lane; also present: Dartford Warbler still at Rainham on the north side by the railway line opposite the lorry park, 1st-winter Med Gull (Birdguides), 2 Water Pipit, 100 Dunlin, 200 Redshank down river, 84 Black Tailed Godwit and a nice flock of 52 House Sparrows in Tilda Rice grounds (Dave Morrison). *West Thurrock- 31 Curlew, 300 Redshank, 3 Grey Plover, 2 Rock Pipit, 120 Black Tailed Godwit, 27 Snipe, 2 Jack Snipe, 1400 Dunlin, 2 Little Egret and 2 Stonechat (Dave Morrison). *Fieldfare, 12 at the Angel Islington also 5 Long Tailed Tit at Highbury Fields (Chris Langsdon). *Smew, 5 at Bedfont Lakes (Birdguides). *Smew, redhead on Connaught Water, also 2 Red-crested Pochard (Birdguides). *Mediterranean Gull, adult in roost at Amwell GPs, also 1-2 Cettis Warblers and 6 Little Egret (Birdguides). *Mealy Redpoll at Lee Valley CP, with Lesser Redpolls near lock at Friday lake, Bowyers Water (Birdguides). *Black-necked Grebe at Stanstead Abbotts GPs, usually around islands in northeast corner. Best approached through Stanstead abbotts via Netherfield Lane. Park at 'Websters' and go through silver gate opposite, follow path to pit (Birdguides). *Bittern at Fisher's Green NR, seen in reeds at TL371037 (Birdguides). *Brambling, 2 at Potters Crouch,at junction of Bedmond Lane and Ragged Hall Lane opposite East Farm,up to 9 have been present (Mark McManus). 'Saturday 10th December 2005' *Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, 1st-winter again at Aveley Pools (Birdguides), also there 4 Pintail, 2 Ruff, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Water Pipit, 2 Stonechat, c.25 House Sparrow, 1 Bullfinch (Dave Darrell-Lambert, Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Hawfinch, three at Broxbourne Woods between 14.55 and 15.10 (Martin Shepherd). *Yellow-legged Gull, two at Purfleet Chalk Pit (Dave Darrell-Lambert). *Siskin, three at Purfleet (at roost just off Tank Hill Road) with c.15 Goldfinch (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Brent goose over Staines Res, flew towards KGVI Res (Birdguides). *Water Pipit at Staines Moor (Birdguides). *Short-eared Owl at Beech Farm GP (Birdguides). *Med Gull, 1st-Winter & 2nd-Winter at Broomfield Park, Palmers Green (Birdguides). *Smew, pair at Connaught Water, also Goosander, 2 Red-crested Pochard and at least 20 Mandarin Ducks (Birdguides). *Greenshank at Tyttenhanger GPs, also Brambling and 6 Tree Sparrows (Birdguides). *Black-necked Grebe at Stanstead Abbotts GPs one in northeast corner of pit by island (Birdguides). *Smew 2 drakes Wraysbury Hythe End, Blenheim fishing lake, also 3 drake Goosander with 2 females (David Combes). 'Friday 9th December 2005' *Dartford Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, 1st-winter on R. Thames shore east of Darenth barrier with Lapwing flock (Birdguides). *Hen Harrier at Rainham Marshes RSPB (Birdguides). 'Thursday 8th December 2005' *Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, 1st-winter again on R.Thames near landfill site. From A13 take A1306, right at 1st traffic lights into New Tank Hill Road. Park opposite MOT centre and walk through Spider Park to view from seawall only as reserve is closed today (Birdguides). *Smew at Wraysbury GPs, pair on Hythe End West plus 6 on Blenhiem Lake including two drakes (Birdguides). *Hawfinch at Regent's Park at 8.00am, was with finches in Queen Mary's having probably roosted with them, also 12 Redwings (Tony Duckett). *Redpoll 30 over Anson Road at 12.10 (Thomas Shannon). 'Wednesday 7th December 2005' *Broxbourne Woods: Hen Harrier, ringtail at at 15.00 (Birdguides). *Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, 1st-winter again on R.Thames near landfill site. Use the car park off New Tank Hill Road, Purfleet and follow on-site instructions (Birdguides). 'Tuesday 6th December 2005' *Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, 1st-winter again on R.Thames near landfill site. From A13 take A1306, right at 1st traffic lights into New Tank Hill Road. Park opposite MOT centre and walk through Spider Park to view from seawall only; also one Snow Bunting (Birdguides), 2 Pintail and a Peregrine (Chris Langsdon). 'Monday 5th December 2005' *Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, 1st-winter on Aveley Pools, access via New Tank Hill Road (Birdguides). The RSPB reserve was open today and the bird was seen on both the flooded areas on the reserve and on the foreshore at low tide; also adult Caspian Gull and Dartford Warbler. *Peregrine, two (appeared to be m/f judging by size) flew low West over Tank Hill Road, Purfleet at c.13.10hrs (Des McKenzie). *Black-necked Grebe, 6 at Staines Res (Ken Purdey). *Smew, 2 at Bedfont Lakes CP, north lake (Ken Purdey). *Smew, drake and 2 redheads at South Ockendon on Mollands Pit this afternoon - please do not drive down farm road (Birdguides). *Smew, 7 including 4 drakes at Wraysbury GPs on the fishing lake (Birdguides). *Bittern at Lee Valley CP (Birdguides). 'Sunday 4th December 2005' * Rainham Marshes: SOCIABLE LAPWING, 1st-winter on Aveley Pools, reserve open today to 15:00; viewing tomorrow only from the seawall (Birdguides). Also Ruff, drake Pintail, m Blackcap (David Callahan). *Great Northern Diver on Island Barn Res, see photo: http://web.archive.org/web/20030406123817/http://website.lineone.net/~andrewself/photos.htm (Dave Harris). *Ring-billed Gull, the usual adult this morning at Isle of Dogs, c.50m east of the slipway at end of Glen Affric Avenue at TQ387785 (Nick Tanner). *Ring-billed Gull, 1st-winter reported at Broadwater Lake, also White-headed Duck (Birdguides). *Red-crested Pochard, 4 drakes at Stocker's Lake, also 3 on Bury GP and one on Lynsters GP (Paul Lewis). *Smew, 2 at Grange Waters complex, also Green Sand (Dave Morrison). *Med Gull, adult at Beddington SF, also Jack Snipe, 2 Water Pipits and escaped Harris Hawk (Birdguides). *Smew, 7 at Wraysbury GP (2 adult drakes, 2 1st-winter drakes and 3 redheads) on Blenheim Anglers Lake (Birdguides). *Little Egret, 9 roosted at Amwell GP, also adult Little Gull adult Mediterranean Gull and 17 Goldeneye (Birdguides). 'Saturday 3rd December 2005' *Alexandra Park: adult Mediterranean Gull by cricket pitch before flying towards reservoir, also Stonechat (Gareth Richards). *Amwell GP: 4 Little Egret, also adult Mediterranean Gull roosted (Birdguides). *Beddington SF: 2 Caspian Gull, Goosander & Yellow-legged Gull (Birdguides). *Broadwater Lake: White-headed Duck, also adult Yellow-legged Gull. Access along track from Boat and Barge pub (Birdguides). *Holyfield Farm: 5 Mealy Redpoll, and 10+ Lesser Redpoll, in weedy set-aside field by first farm building at Holyfield hall farm (John Murray). *Isle of Dogs: Ring-billed Gull, the usual adult this morning, c.50m east of the slipway at end of Glen Affric Avenue at TQ387785, also adult Yellow-legged Gull; nearby a Black Redstart at East India Dock Basin and Chiffchaff at Leamouth (Nick Tanner). *Lee Valley: pr Smew in southwest corner of Holyfield Lake; also 3 Goldeneye, drake Goosander, and male Peregrine flew in from east to land on pylon in centre of Holyfield Lake (David Bradnum). *Staines Reservoir: 5 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Smew (Ken Purdey). 'Friday 2nd December 2005' *Bedfont Lakes CP: Bittern south lake (Ken Purdey). *Queen Mother Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe (Birdguides). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Common Sandpiper (David Callahan). *Wraysbury GPs: 4 Goosander (Birdguides).